heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 38
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Black Wolf Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt is riding in the wasteland when he spots a man being chased and gunned down by some outlaws. When the outlaws flee, Kid Colt goes to the dying man who tells him that that he escaped from the Silver Lode Mine not far away and begs Kid Colt to free the others there before he dies. Kid Colt rides to the mine where he is ambushed by men with guns. He fights back, but their leader -- a man calling himself the Count -- disarms the Kid with his whip and takes the outlaw hero prisoner. Kid Colt is soon put to work in the mine and learns that everyone working there is being forced to mine silver against their will. With Kid Colt among them the workers unite and riot against their oppressors. While the others subdue the Count's men, Kid Colt beats down the Count with his bare hands. When the Count tries to reach for his guns, Kid Colt shoots him dead. With the slaves of the Silver Lode free, Kid Colt goes to pay his respects to the dying man he encountered earlier at his grave. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Count Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Black Rider | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider sees smoke off in the distance and finds that a Comanche camp has been wiped out. The lone survivor warns the Black Rider of Kun-Tan-Ho who is responsible for this massacre before he dies. The Black Rider realizes that they have all died of a plague that has caused the Comanches to go mad. He is suddenly attacked by some infected warriors and is forced to fight them, killing many, but the rest flee. Returning to Leadville, the Black Rider resumes his alter ego of Dr. Matthew Masters to collect the antidote for the plague. Changing back into the Black Rider, the hero visits Jim and Marie Lathrop and gets their assistance in going to the Comanche village and administering the cure. The Black Rider goes to the Comanche village ahead of the Lathrops in order to assess the situation. There, the medicine man Kun-Tan-Ho orders the Black Rider to be captured. The Black Rider tries to reason with him but learns that the chief of the tribe has died. Kun-Tan-Ho refuses his aid and the Black Rider finds himself strong armed and tied to a stake to be burned alive. The Black Rider manages to break free from his bonds and then guns down Kun-Tan-Ho and his followers. When Marie and Jim arrive with the antidote, the Black Rider slips away to change back into Matthew Masters so that he can cure the Comanches. As he is administering the medicine, he finds the chief of the tribe who has been tied up by Kun-Tan-Ho who sought to take over the whole tribe. With the chief free, he allows Masters and the Lathrops to administer the rest of the medicine to his people. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Kun-Tan-Ho Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt happens upon the cabin owned by Ted Fuller as it has been set ablaze by members of the Nelson gang who are trying to make the fire look like an accident. The Kid puts out the fire and revives Ted and learns that the Nelson gang's leader killed Ted's best friend during a poker game and is trying to eliminate Ted before he can testify against him as a witness. Kid Colt offers to protect Ted to make sure that he makes it to his court date. Learning that Kid Colt has intervened in his plans, Nelson hires an outlaw gunman named Ferris to deal with both Kid Colt and Ted Fuller. Ferris arrives at Fuller's home to confirm that Kid Colt is present. He then goes back to town to report to Nelson and the two plan an ambush attack when Fuller and Colt ride into town. The next day when Ted rides into town to testify, Ferris hides out in the second floor of a house waiting to shoot both Ted and the Kid down in the street. However he gives himself away when one of he pulls the blind too loudly, and Kid Colt is able to shoot him dead. Kid Colt gets Ted to the court house and Nelson is found guilty of murdering Ted's friend and sentenced to hang. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nelson Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}